


Content Monsters

by denna5



Series: Jagged Pieces [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Brainwashing, Dark Natasha, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hydra and red room worked together, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, dark bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were broken things but they fit together. They wanted him so they broke him, made him fit.<br/>Written for the Avengers kink meme.<br/>it's an AU where Bucky and Natasha aren't working for the good guys (whether or not they're with the Red Room/Department X/whatever or freelancing doesn't matter) and they come across Clint and decide to keep him. Whether or not he wants to.</p><p>This is becoming a series so this has been updated with a little more content and there will be a second one shot soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt.  
> it's an AU where Bucky and Natasha aren't working for the good guys (whether or not they're with the Red Room/Department X/whatever or freelancing doesn't matter) and they come across Clint and decide to keep him. Whether or not he wants to.
> 
> This is a little dark but I am happy with it. I upadated it so that it will fit in more with some of what I have planned for this world.

She walks down the crowded street, steps confident but quick. Her dress hugs her body tightly, her hair is pinned up, just a few loose strands escaping it, and her makeup is done to highlight her eyes. People glance at her, but they don’t think anything out the ordinary, just think she is an attractive 20’something on her way home for a date. They don’t notice the quick glances she gives behind her, the knife that is discreetly up her sleeve or the fact that she keeps varying her route slightly, not to avoid the crowd but to be lost in it. Normal people are not like her and Natasha knows this, but she can hide among them without any problem and that is what she does now.

_She is young when they first take her, a few years short of even having lived a decade. Natalya had always been a beautiful child, graceful and composed and perhaps that is what they saw in her that made them come to her house. It is the middle of the night and they do not take anyone else. She tries to stay with the bodies, holds onto her mother’s cold hand till they drag her away._

_They travel very far, she has no idea how far. They put a blind fold on her eyes, bind her hands, and after a while a needle slipped into her arm, the sting painful and then she was asleep for a while. When she awakes, she is in a room she has never seen and the red light hurts her eyes._

_They tell her that they are going to make her better, that she is going to do great things. They give her odd food and put needles into her arms and they slowly start to make her do things that she doesn’t want to do. They let her dance sometimes and she tries to pretend that she is dancing only because she wants to and not because they want to keep her graceful._

Natasha has been broken, remade, broken again till she is something sharp and deadly, something worth being afraid of. Those who know of the Black Widow, speak of her in hushed whispers, think of her as just as dangerous as her namesake. The people she glances for are ones that know to be weary of her but she took something of theirs, something worth more to them then she realized and it seems they want him back. She has no intention of giving him up so she watches her steps, makes sure she has lost any tail before making her way to her true destination.

It will be a while before her next assignment and she may have to wait a little while longer but those who use her skills know that she is worth the wait. They broke her, tore out pieces of her and put new ones in till she is unsure which she started with, if she was the dancer first or the killer. At this point, she doesn’t care anymore. There is nothing left from her old life, her first trainers made sure of that, and she has made sure that she has something that she won’t lose in this one.

_She sees the solider for the first time when she is still being trained, the first time she is somewhere other than the training facility they kept her in. She still thinks of herself as her first name, is still not quite remade yet. They had brought her here, had a mission they wanted her to complete in a fancy hotel and she had. After, she was too shaken to try to run from them, had let them bring her back here, wash the blood off of her. They leave her alone for a few minutes and that is when she leaves the room, tries to run._

_The corridors are narrow, confusing. She has no idea which way the exit is, has no idea how she will get out. She opens a door, runs through it. All it takes her to is a wall and she wants to cry because she knows that she won’t be able to leave now. She slams her hand against, notices how cold it is, how her hand print is now on the glass. It is a tube and there is something in it. She rubs some of the frost off. She looks into it. What she sees makes her breath catch._

_There is a man in it, one who is young but still older than her. He is handsome, face frozen in a deep sleep. One of his arms shine, silvery and frost colored. She starts to fiddle with door, wonders how cold his skin is, what it would feel like against hers. She had been touched tonight, by the man whose blood she just washed off, but his skin hadn’t been cold. It had been hot, sticky and his breath had been too warm against the back of her neck. This man’s breath would be like winter wind and she wants it._

_The door opens after a moment and there is a burst of cool air. The chamber starts to change, to warm up and the man pitches forward and she moves out of his way, sits down next to him. She touches first the shinny arm, cool steel. It is all the proof that she needs to know he is like her, a weapon, though perhaps a different kind. She is all hidden power while his is on display._

_Her fingers move up his arm, trail to his neck. She can feel a pulse start to pick up, he is waking up. She still wants to feel his cool lips and so she bends down, cups his face and puts her lips on his. They are cold, so very cold but they are warming up. His mouth starts to open, perhaps to take a breath but her lips are still on his and she takes one last kiss of them before pulling away from him._

_“Who are you?” She asks the question, wants to know. He looks up at her, looks uncertain as he answers._

_“James” , He says this quietly and then something shifts in him,” I am the solider.”_

_She helps him to sit up, he is so disoriented. She wonders how many people he has killed, if he dreamed about them in that box. She thinks she may dream about that man tonight._

_“Who are you?”_

_The question comes after he sits up. He is looking at her and his eyes hold a very dull curiosity and she thinks he doesn’t quite sound like a person. She takes a moment before answering wonders if she should just get up and try to run again. She wants to give him a name, wants him to think about her._

_“Natalia.”_

_The name feels strange on her tongue. He speaks her name softly. It doesn’t sound right from his mouth either. The name barely fits her anymore and she wanted to run before she lost it. She should leave, this may be her only chance but she doesn’t like the idea of leaving him behind.._

_“We should run away. We could take care of each other.”_

_She takes his hand, the one that doesn’t shine, holds it as she speaks. His fingers wrap around hers and he looks at her and in this moment, he seems a little more like a person. He shakes his head after just a moment but he doesn’t let go of her hand._

_“I will care for you but we can’t run. There isn’t anything to run to.”_

_His words sound so certain and the only part she really cares about is his vow to care for her. She won’t leave him. He sits close to her, skin touching her own. They stay like that for a few moments, no other words passing between them but their names, his cold skin against her warmth. They hear footsteps soon but neither move away, waiting for whatever fate will befall them._

_“Looks like our ballerina found our tin solider.”_

_The voice comes to them, the footsteps here at last. They still do not move from each other, hands have to grab them and take him back to his cold box and her back to her red room. His promise echoes in her ears and the chill of his skin is still on her lips and she knows that they will see each other again._

_The next time they meet, she is Natasha, the widow, and he is the Winter solider and the memories of their first meeting and that vow have been wiped away. It does not matter. Some part of them remembers, knows that they can’t leave the other behind. She becomes his dancer and he her solider. No one separates them because they are content to be monsters together and the world has use for monsters._

Natasha is almost there, makes one more detour to make certain. She will not bring trouble with her if she can help it. They would be able to handle anything she might bring with her by accident but she has other plans for her evening, ones that require less clothing and less blood.

_He is not her first, she has been with many, but he is the first where it is her choice and not a mission. It is a simple choice, she wants him and he is hers. They have not allowed themselves to be separated for long and this is just another way of keeping each other close._

_It is at night, in a stranger’s room and the body has already been taken care of and they have hours to spare. Their mission has been completed but there is still tension to be worked out and claims to be made and so it is simple thing for her to kiss him, to take him to bed._

_He hesitates a moment, always unsure of any type of closeness but she brings this out in him and he returns her kiss. He is very gentle with her, touches her as if she might break. It is a strange thing for him to worry about. She has been broken so many times that there is no touch he could give her that would shatter her._

_They take each other’s clothes off, both touching each mark that they see. Touch is something she is used to but it becomes quite clear that her solider, that James is not as used to it. Each little drag of her fingers over his skin makes him shiver a little bit and she is charmed by it, wants every little shudder that she can get._

_They explore, get to know each other’s bodies. By the time they are through, they both have claiming marks on their skin, ones that will fade much too quickly but they will know they were there._

.

She enters the building, no sign of haste though she is more than ready to be at her destination. It will do no good to rush, to draw any attention to herself. She takes her time to get to the room, knows that she is already late but her boys will wait for her even if they have already started.

_They are the Black Widow and the Winter Solider, killers, but they are also Natasha and James, lovers. The line between the two is not that thin, is blurred more than it should be but it doesn’t matter to them. They have each other, the thrill of completing a mission, and their broken pieces fit together._

_They are dangerous things, both deadly but in different ways. She hides in plain sight, her identity fluid and ever changing. The Widow is talked about but she seems to be every woman, is known by many names. He hides in the shadows, is only seen when needed. The Winter Solider is talked about but he has no names, seems to be a ghost. Only those who made them know of their connection. Their names are whispered but never in the same sentence. It works for them._

_Years pass and they kill targets, enemies, anyone who gets in their way. There is a war going on, one that hardly anyone sees and some would consider them on the wrong side. They do not care, only care about each other and the next mission. The other side is not really a concern to them until someone interesting comes along._

_They first time they hear of him, they don’t know his name, but they see his work. When they go to meet the man who is selling secrets, they arrive but S.H.I.ELD. has gotten there first. It was an assassination, a quick kill but it is the weapon that intrigues them more than anything. They have seen knife marks, poison, bullet holes but this is different. The man is in his seat, an arrow sticking out of his chest._

_The solider picks it up, examines it. There are no marks on it, no prints. Who ever shot it is long gone. This may just be a fluke, a lucky shot, the person who made it will wind up dead sooner or later but it is strange to use such a weapon. He keeps it, takes it with them._

_It is not long before more arrows start arriving and each one intrigues them more. There is a name that starts to be thrown around, Hawkeye. It is a code name but they wonder if it is more his name now than the one he was born with. They find that out as well. Clint Barton becomes a point of interest, something dangerous that isn’t them and they want to see him, to learn what they can about him._

She gets to where they should be, enters the suite. Her shoes are removed and she sheds a bit of her disguise ,lets loose her hair. She thinks about discarding her clothes but that can wait. It is better when they strip her of them.

Natasha walks to the room that they should be in. She keeps her steps light, knows that for most people, they wouldn’t even notice she is coming. They aren’t most people. They are killers, things that lurk in dark corners, and they are hers. They will know it is her opening the door. She makes her way into the room, is greeted by a pretty sight.

Her boys have started with out her just as she thought they might.

_It becomes a game, trying to get to a target before he can, before SHIELD. Some targets they get, some he gets, and the whole thing is starting to gain notice. Both sides want the other side’s key assassin gone and so it is no surprise when contracts are put on them._

_SHEILD is only after the Widow, has no idea that the Solider is involved and there is no doubt that they will send their best sniper after her. Their side wants Hawkeye taken out and Natasha and James are more than willing to do it. He is something they want to see for themselves._

_Natasha becomes the lure, knows that he will come after her. He does but he takes his time, is watching her . He kills from a distance, doesn’t need to come too close but she knows that she is being tailed and she gets a glimpse of him one night in a club._

_She is dancing with someone else, not even a mark, just some random man. Natasha can feel eyes on her, sees a stranger in a booth with a drink in hand, only she has seen his face before. Most of the recent pictures are grainy but there are some from what is believed to be his official files and she had looked at them enough to know that it is Hawkeye who is casually looking over the dance floor. He is blending in, is good at pretending to hide what he is but not nearly as good as she is. She makes sure he sees her leave, is sure he follows but he does not attack that night._

_The next few days, they tail each other, both trying to not be noticed. It is another game. He keeps distance most of the time and she wonders if it is because of his weapon or something else. She for her part makes sure that he sees only what she wants, that he remains unaware of James who is always nearby, would never let her court a creature so dangerous without him watching._

_He does not make a move till she goes to take out a target. He tries to stop her, succeeds but he does not kill her, puts an arrow in her shoulder. She leaves the man alive but makes her escape quickly. He has kept his distance even farther this time and she makes sure there is a trail to follow , pulls the arrow out and leaves it for him to find._

It is a sight she is getting more and more used to, her solider and her hawk together. Their bodies are on display, every inch of them, every scar. Some she knows the story to and some are from their lives before they had all been broken and remade. She doesn’t like to think about those scars or about the names that she has heard them both whisper in their sleep sometimes, names that hold nothing for them anymore, just as any names she may whisper in her sleep mean nothing. She is possessive and does not like reminders that they were not always hers.

James has their hawk pinned, both wrists held with metal hand while the other is threaded in Clint’s hair, body on top of his. He has leaned down close is sucking and scraping his teeth Clint’s bared throat, leaving red marks. Clint is struggling in the hold, bucking up to get more friction when once he would be fighting to escape the hold, to hurt. He enjoys it now. James presses down on him more, tries to stop the wriggling.

“Hold still, Hawk. You will get what you need soon enough.”

James’ voice is rough, the words spoken against Clint’s throat. There is a whine that escapes his throat but Clint stops his movements. She can hear the smile in James’ voice as she comes closer.

“Good boy.”

_He comes later that night, after she has cleaned and bandaged her shoulder. The wound is not horrible, will heal quickly for her but it is still a hole in her shoulder and more than most have been able to inflict on her. She stands, keeps her back to him as he comes in. When she turns and faces him, she keeps her hands empty, makes her posture seem non threatening to see if she can lure him into giving up his guard but he is only a few steps away from her, bow pulled back._

_“I didn’t know you needed to be so close with that thing to kill someone. Makes your accomplishments seem less impressive.”_

_Her hands are open at her side and she puts just a bit of sneer to her words. If he wanted to, he could put an arrow right through her and she would have to move quickly to avoid death. It is odd that he hasn’t but perhaps he is fascinated by her like she is him and he wanted to see her closer before making the kill. He doesn’t move forward, doesn’t back away, doesn’t shoot the bow, simply looks at her._

_“If I was going to kill you, I would have earlier. I’m not here to put this through your heart.”_

_It is the first time she has heard him speak, his voice is smooth and calm but his body stand at alertness. He is trained, not the same way they have been, but he is still a weapon, one for the other side. Perhaps not as broken and sharp as they are but a weapon none the less._

_“Oh, and I am supposed to believe SHEILD doesn’t want me dead? That your orders aren’t to kill?”_

_He doesn’t move the bow away from her but his expression changes just a bit, softens. It is strangely sincere and she wonders once again why he has come here, had the drop on her and doesn’t shoot._

_“My orders are to shoot to kill but I am making a different call, offering you a chance at a new life.”_

_It is not quite what she expected to hear and she wonders what he could possible see in her to go against his orders, to stand so near her without aiming for her heart. She knows James is near, can hear everything and is waiting for the right moment. Barton keeps speaking, his words very honest._

_“You could have a fresh start, not have to be alone.”_

_This is the right moment._

_“I’m not alone now.”_

_He turns as soon as she says it, lets his arrow loose right at James. He blocks it quickly and Barton is already putting another arrow in his bow. She will stay out of it a moment, wants to see what he can do against her solider._

_She has always enjoyed watching James fight, he is a beautifully crafted weapon, but it is Barton who has most of her attention right now. She thought he would be hindered by his ability with the bow, that all of his skill was in long distance but he is doing fairly well. He will not be a match for them in the end but he is much better at close combat than they expected._

_Barton has been trained but he is wild in a way, a mish mash of different techniques. He uses his arrows even in close combat, firing them quickly and using them as more than just projectiles, uses them to block blows. Barton starts aiming for the soldier’s eyes, gets his hands close to his face. He gets James’s mask off of his face and he still for just a moment as he gets a glimpse of James’s full face. There is just a hint of confusion as if he should know James’s face but can’t quite recognize it._

_Natasha joins the fight when he stills for that little moment. She wants to get his bow away from him, knows he will be a little less dangerous with out it. It takes a little bit but eventually it is out of his hands but he does not give up. He tries to return each blow that they hit upon him and he succeeds for a while but he is outnumbered and soon enough, James manages a hit on the back of his head that has him falling forward, darkness claiming him._

“Not a dog.”

Clint growls it out, tugs his head away from James’s grip and lifts up to claim his lips in a crushing kiss. Natasha is now right behind them and breaks the relative silence of the room.

“No, you are not, but you would look nice in a collar.”

The kiss stops and two heads turn to her. It is James who speaks, voice holding no real emotion.

“You’re later than expected. Something hold you up?”

_James steps over the body, to her. His fingers touch the bandage on her shoulder, the one that is easy to see beside her dress strap. It is his non metal hand, he never touches any of her wounds with the metal if he can help it._

_“He marked you.”_

_There is possession in his tone, concern also but under both of those is a hint of amazement. Not many people manage to hurt her._

_“It will heal.”_

_She is not concerned about it, looks at Barton instead. He had been a challenge but now he is at her feet and it is time to take care of him. James picks him up, more gently than what was needed and places him on the bed._

_“He knew he was going to lose as soon as he saw that he was outnumbered but he didn’t back down.”_

_James is looking down at Barton and there is something in his eyes when he says those words, something almost fond as if Barton is reminding him of something._

_“You like that, don’t you, that he went down with a fight?”_

_James says nothing but she can tell that he enjoyed the brawl and so she decides that she will kill Barton now while he won’t be able to feel it, grant him a little mercy for being such a challenge. Natasha sits down next to the unconscious man, gets her knife out. James comes closer to her, sits down and stares at Barton just like she is._

_“Would you have taken his offer if I wouldn’t have been here?”_

_There is no anger in the question, just simple curiosity._

_“In another life, not this one.”_

_It is an honest answer and he gives just a simple nod. She would have been tempted by Barton if not for her solider, for how well they fit together._

_Her knife is in one hand, ready.She doesn’t slice his throat, not yet. Instead, she trails her hand across his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. The skin her hand touches is warm. He is a pretty package and so very interesting._

_“Seems a waste, doesn’t it?”_

_Her question is soft, as much for her as it is for James. Her knife is still not against his throat. There is a long moment of silence, both of them thinking about the man that lays on the bed._

_“Doesn’t have to be. All that really matters is that he doesn’t go back to SHEILD. We could make a different call.”_

_His words are spoken close to her and they are filled with a promise of what could be. She looks down at Barton, thinks about their orders but she wants him, oh how she wants him right now._

_“Let’s keep him”_

_It is all she has to say and she puts her knife down. James gets out thick ropes, binds Barton and they start to form their plans._

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

She keeps her voice clam, knows that Clint can’t read her well enough yet to know that something has happened but James can. He says nothing, just leans towards her and gives her a kiss, squeezes the back of her neck to let her know that they will talk later. For now, there are other things they want to do.

He still has Clint under him as he kisses Natasha. She moves forwards, sits down on the bed once their kiss is over. James keeps Clint’s wrists pinned to the bed as she leans forward and gives him a kiss, as she trails her hands in between their bodies, feels their cocks under her fingers.

“You boys have gotten up to quite a bit while I was gone, didn’t you?”

She teases because she can, because they are hers.

“Not enough.”

There is such need in those two words and Clint wiggles when her hand brushes against his cock one more time.

“I told him he couldn’t cum till he was in between us.”

James leans more as he says this, puts a bit more pressure on Clint. He is becoming needy and she wonders just how much they did before she got here. She smiles down at him, gives one more kiss before giving a nod to James to release Clint’s hands.

“I suppose that can be worked out. “

James moves off of Clint, starts to help her remove her dress. She sits on the edge of the bed, helps lift the dress up over her head. Their hawk comes in front of her, kneels close. Clint’s hands travel down her body as it is exposed.

_Their handlers are alright with the change of plans, talent like Barton shouldn’t go to waste after all. He is their prize for all their hard work and they get to keep him if they can break and mold him.They make sure a body is found, one that will be thought of as his and then the widow and the solider get to work on claiming their hawk._

_When he first awakes, there is defiance in his eyes. He does not look surprised to see them standing in front of him and he struggles in his ropes._

_“Agent Barton, we have a few things to discuss.”_

_His eyes dart to her as she speaks and he still keeps trying to undo his bonds as he speaks._

_“You may as well kill me now. I won’t give up any of SHEILD’s secrets.”_

_His voice is pure resolve, sure that he is going to be tortured and killed. James moves closer to him, places his hand on Barton’s throat. Barton shivers just a bit at the cool metal but keeps up with his movement in the ropes. No pressure is placed upon him, instead James just rests his hand against his pulse point._

_“We don’t plan on killing you. We are offering you a chance at new life, one where you won’t have to be alone.”_

_She uses his own words now, watches his eyes narrow as she speaks. He is so very tense and the solider still has his fingers against his throat. They are watching him intently, wait for him to speak._

_“I don’t want it.”_

_He spits his words out and Natasha can tell by the look on his face that he is waiting for the fingers to squeeze for his breath to be cut off. It doesn’t happen._

_Instead, James strokes his pulse point one time before moving his hand away. He walks away from Clint just long enough to get the syringe they have ready. Clint sees the needle and that is when he gets his hands free, tries to make it out of the room. They catch him before he can._

_“You will.”_

_James says this, voice reassuring as he sticks the needle in his neck. Clint tries to struggle away from it but they hold him close, wait for the drugs to take effect.. She places a little kiss against the needle mark, tastes his warm skin._

His hands are at her panties now, his long archer’s fingers play with the fabric there.

“Anyone else touch you here?”

His question comes out quickly as Clint starts to pull them down. James is right behind her, watching it.

“Not today.”

“Good.”

He is pleased by her answer, gives a kiss to the inside of her thighs. His fingers hold her open for his mouth. His touch is claiming. She looks up at James as Clint keeps his face between her thighs. There is just a hint of a smile on his face at how claiming their hawk is being. He has become just as possessive over them as they are over him the longer they keep him.

_They start things slowly, want to get to know who he is now before they shape him into who they need. That first day they give him something to calm him, to help loosen his tongue. He seems to know what the drug is for, tries to fight against their arms around him, keeps his mouth close. They do not let go of him, try to soothe him._

_“We are going to ask you some questions.”_

_His eyes become a little wider when she says this. They sit up with him, keep him close. His body is starting to relax but he is still looking at each of them wearily. He said he won’t give up SHEILD secrets and they believe him but that isn’t what they are after. James starts the questioning._

_“Who first taught you to shoot with an arrow?”_

_It is obvious that it is not the first question he was expecting. He doesn’t answer and they continue asking questions, nothing about SHEILD. Instead, they ask about him, about his life before SHEILD, about his time in the circus. It takes a while to coax him into talking but the drugs loosen him up just a bit so that they can get some information from him._

_This is how the first few days go, is mostly all integration. They learn as much about him as they can, find each new nugget of information useful. He will not talk about his time at SHEILD and they do not make him. His silence says more than words can and they know that he is loyal to that organization, to the people there. They will need to shift his loyalty to them. It will take time._

_He tries to escape those first few days, is almost successful a few times but they intend to keep him and so they always drag him back to where they need him. They start to chip away at who he is now, SHEILD’s Agent Barton, Hawkeye, and once that is chipped away, the pieces broken, they can reshape him, make him their Hawk._

Clint’s head is still between her thighs and he is tasting her, his tongue just lapping for now. He darts it in deeper and she threads her fingers in his hair, keeps him there for just a few moments. He is very good at this, James is as well but Clint loves this. She yanks his hair when she has had her fill of his mouth there.

“I want a taste.”

James’s words are husky against her neck and she pulls Clint to him, watches as they kiss again. This is not the angry crushing of mouths like earlier. It is gentler, slower. They can be tender here when they need to. She steals a kiss from each of them when their own ends.

_They want him, every day that they spend with him makes them want him more. They need to make his pieces jagged, make sure they fit with theirs. They have both been broken and remade and now they do the same to Clint._

_The first few days he is unsure of their intentions, is sure that they are going to kill him after they get what they want, doesn’t realize that he is what they want. He tries to get under their skin, tries to tear them apart but it does not work.. Barton starts to realize that he is stuck here._

_They put drugs in his food, his water, little things to make him a little more corruptive but he is stubborn. He lashes out at them, fights, and they hurt him when it is needed. When he is being good, they are kind. They need him to realize that they are what he has now, doesn’t need anything else._

_He is beautiful but they do not take him yet. They do not want it to be part of his punishment, do not want to use sex as a weapon against him. It should be a reward for all of them. They do touch him, constantly. He tries to shrug away from their touches but they hold him close. They let him sleep when he is lying in-between them, otherwise they keep him awake._

_One day he refuses the food they give him and they have to punish him, they break two of his fingers. Natasha does it, kisses them right after. They splint them, want him to be able to use them later. James holds him and they give him bits of food from their hands, makes sure he eats it. They praise him when he does and as he sits between them, he asks a question._

_“Why are you keeping me here? Why not just kill me?”_

_His voice is genuinely confused and he is staring at his hands, at the careful bandaging they did to ensure that they heal properly._

_“We are giving you a new life.”_

_James says this to him, rubs his shoulder. Clint shakes his head, stubborn still but he leans against them a little more. He is breaking but it is not enough yet, will need to have nothing left but them._

“I want to see you get him ready.”

She says this in between kisses, is ready to watch. They give into her demand. James has Clint spread his legs, put some lube on his non metal fingers. He has used the metal before but sometime he wants to be able to feel what he is doing to them more. He eases a finger in and it make Clint moan and Natasha likes the sound.

“Maybe I can help.”

She says this grabs the lube and slicks her own finger. She eases it in, on top of James’s . She can feel his finger under hers, can feel Clint’s muscles start to loosen. They will do this for a little while, tease him till he is begging and then they will take him. They have done it many times now, always like to make him needy, remind him that he needs them now, just as they need him.

_It is a few weeks in when they decide to wipe him, take away some of his past. Neither of them remembers much from before each other and there is no reason that their Hawk should remember his time before them. They take him to the machine and he struggles as they drag him to it._

_James straps him down, is very efficient as he makes sure his arms and legs are secure. She wonders if it is odd for him to be on the other side of this._

_“It will hurt but if you don’t move, it won’t be as bad.”_

_His voice is calm as he makes Clint leans his head back. Clint doesn’t know what is going to happen and he is more stubborn than he has been in a while._

_“What are you going to do?”_

_He asks this, tries to refuse the mouth guard that James tries to put in his mouth._

_“Giving you a blank slate. Don’t try to fight it, hide things. We will only have to do more if you do.”_

_James is done giving his advice, gets the mouth guard in Clint’s mouth. They wipe him, their hawk screaming as the process goes on. He is confused when it is over but he can still answer a few of their questions about his past and when they call him agent Barton, his eyes snap to them and they know that more work needs to be done._

_It is not just the wipes that are needed but everything else that they have been doing, caring for him touching him. After each session, they make sure they are what he sees when he first comes to. They call him their Hawk, occasionally Clint but they never say the name Agent Barton except when they need to test how much of the SHEILD Agent is still there._

_They spend the next few days wiping and conditioning him and he breaks more each time. He starts to not fight being strapped down and he clings to them after each session._

_“Why do you keep doing this?”_

_His voice sounds so tired and he is once again in the chair, waiting for his memories to be shifted. Natasha places a kiss upon his forehead and gives an answer._

_“Because we want you and you want us.”_

_She tells him the second part as if it is fact. He stares up at her, his eyes uncertain. They do the session and he sits quietly after it is done. Something is a little different this time and a tiny bit of hope flares up for both of them._

_“Agent Barton?”_

_She says the name like a question and he doesn’t look up at the name. James stands behind, puts fingers in his hair and he leans into the touch a little more, like he needs it. She comes and stands closer and whispers a different name._

_“Hawk.”_

_He looks towards her and when she leans forward to kiss him, he returns it._

He is begging so sweetly now and so it is time. Natasha guides him into her, enjoys the feel of him. She closes her eyes as he starts to thrust. She knows the moment that James is in him, can feel a deeper thrust and she opens her eyes, wants to watch them.

This is what she loves, when it is the three of them intertwined. She leans forward more, makes sure he is trapped in between them. She puts her lips against his neck, kisses it softly before biting down. It earns her a growl.

“Are you close, Hawk? Do you want it?”

James whispers it and there is so much want in his voice right now. They are all getting close but they won’t finish until a certain condition is met.

Clint nods his head but James slows his movements and Natasha does as well. They won’t give into him till he speaks.

“You know what you need to do.” Natasha purrs this, gives a little movement of her hips. They start to move a little more and it is too much for him and he gives in just like they have trained him to.

“Please, yours, just yours, need it.”

His voice is so desperate and truthful and they will give into his pleas. James thrusts faster and she rocks forwards.

“Come for us.”

It is that as well as their movements that unmakes him and she can feel when he comes. It is enough for her and it takes James just a few more thrusts. When it is done, they separate but just long enough to clean before laying down in a pile.

_He is becoming their Hawk now but they don’t give him his reward not yet. They need to make sure he is theirs, that Agent Barton is completely buried. They start to test him, make sure that his loyalty is all for them._

_They make sure he is healed, want him strong again. He doesn’t refuse anything they give him now. His skills are still there and they make sure that they are practiced, that he will be able to do missions with them._

_They take him out of the room they have kept him in so long, give him a mission, a target. They don’t give him his arrows, want him to kill close for this one. They watch him stalk the target, not knowing that once he saved this man’s life from one of the people he is aiming to please right now._

_When it is over, the target is dead and their hawk has blood on his fingers. They take him somewhere safe, wash him clean, and then they take him. When their claim is done, he lays between them spent. They wrap their arms around him, have no intention of letting him go now that he fits so well._

It is after their hawk is asleep that their solider looks to her to tell him what is on her mind. She leans closer to him, speaks softly so as not to wake their hawk. He does not need to know about this.

“Someone tried to lay a trap for me to day, wanted information about arrows found somewhere.”

She doesn’t have to tell him who it was, they both know about SHEILD. It had always been a threat looming but one for of vengeance not a rescue attempt. They have had their hawk over a year, almost two now, SHIELD should have given up on him by now.

“You escaped.”

It is not a question.

“Yes, but they are going to keep looking. They made it clear that they believe he is still alive and that they intend to take him.”

She places her hand on the back of their hawk’s neck , draws him closer to her, to them. He is theirs and she doesn’t want him taken away. She has so little in this world that is hers and she will fight to keep it.

“They won’t get him back. He isn’t theirs anymore, they won’t want what we made him into.”

His words are full of truth and they reassure her but still that night they hold him a little tighter. He fits now and he is going to stay, they will make sure of it.


End file.
